


Hold On

by NalaNalani



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Angst is good, Angst is great, Broken Heart Syndrome, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lots of Angst, Suicide mention, angst makes my friends wanna punch me in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNalani/pseuds/NalaNalani
Summary: What exactly happens when two ghost reunite?





	Hold On

It had taken so much more than they had expected to drag Talon’s favorite toy away from them; to sneak into a base, knock the target out, perform an on site surgery to remove the tracking chip buried into her shoulder, and leave was no simple task. It was one that needed to be done, despite the costs. The costs being that the return and at least attempted rehabilitation of one Miss Amélie Guillard-Lacroix was the demand of one of the best agents Overwatch had ever known. 

He had brought a great deal of shock to the base upon his return. Gérard wasn't the first dead man they had seen walking around again, but he was one of the most surprising, given the circumstances of his death.

His demand for the woman who had once been, and technically still was his wife was one that raised many eyebrows. He swore it was purely professional, that she had tried to kill him far too many times for there to be anything left between the two of them. She was talented, no one could deny that, nor the fact that she held a great deal of information on Talon, should they be able to pry it from her.

It had taken some time, but they had finally managed it.

Here she was now. Locked away, and close as she could possibly get to the place that she had been told to burn and run from for the last... however many years. Chained up and snarling like a beaten beast. It was difficult to get close to her, let alone speak with her, and she made sure it stayed that way for days on end. Food was refused, water was refused, friendly faces were refused; and when Gérard entered? She nearly managed to break her restraints, cursing and screeching in French all the while. Amélie seemed to prove his earlier point rather well.

Perhaps she had been left without many emotions, but rage was very clearly still there. The amount that she held onto all the while was truly rather disturbing, even if it was still influenced by Talon.

The only time they managed to speak with her without being spat at, literally or figuratively, was when she had eaten nothing and drank very little, days later. When she had the energy to do nothing more than glare at them with eyes narrowed almost only by exhaustion. Even then, it was only threats and vague answers. This approach was not working, much to Angela’s chagrin, seeing as she was essentially in charge of the entire thing.

They’d have to introduce something more aggressive, and that was very much against her wishes, but it had to be done. She was a danger to herself and everyone else right now, and it was her job to fix that. To fix her. So that was exactly what she would do.


End file.
